Cash Planet
Cash Planet is a 2002 American animated science fiction action adventure film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and released by 20th Century Fox on November 27, 2002. It is the film. The film is a science fiction adaptation of Jeff Smith's adventure novel Cash Island and was the first film to be released simultaneously in regular and IMAX theaters.23 The film employs a novel technique of hand-drawn 2D traditional animation set atop 3D computer animation. The film was co-written, co-produced and directed by Mark Dindal, who had pitched the concept for the film at the same time that they pitched another animated feature, Cats Don’t Dance (1997). Cash Planet features the voices of Vincent Martella, Dave Foley, Mike Hagerty, Jada Pinkett Smith, and Scott Bakula (in his final film role). The musical score was composed by James Newton Howard, while the songs were written and performed by Josh Appelbaum. Despite positive critical reception, the film bombed in the United States box office, costing $140 million to create while earning $38 million in the United States and Canada and just shy of $110 million worldwide.1 It was nominated for the 2002 Academy Award for Best Animated Feature. Plot On the planet Montressor, a young Matthew Bone is enchanted by stories of the legendary pirate Captain Nathaniel Flint and his ability to appear from nowhere, raid passing ships, and disappear in order to hide the loot on the mysterious "Cash Planet". Twelve years later, having been abandoned by his father when he was still young, Jim has grown into an aloof and isolated troublemaker. He reluctantly helps his mother Terrie run the family's Benbow Inn, and derives amusement from "Alponian solar cruising", skysurfing atop a rocket-powered sailboard. One day, a spaceship crashes near the inn. The dying pilot, Calvin Nicker, gives Matthew a sphere and tells him to "beware the cyborg". After this, a gang of pirates raid and burn the inn. Matthew, his mother, and their dog-like friend Kevin Junior study, Matthew finds that the sphere is a holographic projector containing a star map that leads to the location of Cash Planet. Junior commissions a ship called the AML Legacy, on a mission to find Cash Planet. The ship is commanded by the feline Captain Kate along with her stone-skinned and disciplined first mate, Mr. Arrow. The crew is a motley bunch, secretly led by the half-robot cook John Silver, whom Matthew suspects is the cyborg he was warned about. Jim is sent down to work in the galley, where he is supervised by Silver and his shape-shifting pet, Paul. Despite Jim's mistrust of Silver, they soon form a tenuous father-son relationship. During the voyage, the ship encounters a supernova. Matthew, while securing lifelines of all crew members, saves Silver from falling just in time. The supernova then devolves into a black hole and Mr. Lock is shortly sucked into it. The burst of shock waves and maximum engine power enable Kate to pilot the ship to safety. Kate mourns the loss of Lock, and suspects Jim of failing to secure the lifelines, while in fact Lock's line was cut by a ruthless insectoid crew member named Scroop. As the ship reaches Cash Planet, Matthew overhears the crew and soon discovers they are indeed pirates led by Silver, and a mutiny erupts. Matthew, Junior, Amelia and Morph abandon the ship, but Morph has left the map behind. Thinking Jim has the map, John targets to kill Matthew, but hesitates, allowing them to escape. The fugitives are shot down during their escape, injuring Amelia. While exploring Cash Planet's forests, the fugitives meet Bill, an abandoned robot, who has literally lost his primary memory and invites them to his place for shelter. The pirates corner the group there; using a back-door, Matthew, Bill. and Morph return to the ship in an attempt to recover the map. Hacker attacks them but gets drifted into space. They obtain the map, but upon returning they are caught by Bill, who already captured Kevin and Kate. Silver forces Jim to use the map, directing them to a portal that opens on any location in the universe, which Jim realizes is how Flint conducted his raids. They open the portal to the center of Cash Planet, discovering that the planet is really a space station built eons ago that Flint commandeered to stow his treasure. As the pirates prepare to collect the loot, Matthew finds the skeletal remains of Flint, holding the missing component to Bill's cognitive computer. He reinserts it, and Bill immediately recalls that Flint had rigged the planet to explode upon the treasure's discovery. The planet soon begins to fall apart. Not wanting to go empty-handed, Silver attempts to escape on a boat loaded with treasure, but eventually lets it go to save Matthew. The survivors escape to the ship, but it gets damaged and is unable to leave the planet in time. Matthew rigs a makeshift rocket-powered sailboard, and rides ahead of the ship towards the portal. At the last moment, Jim sets the portal to Montressor Spaceport, and both he and the crew safely clear the destruction. Matthew finds R.O.B has snuck below decks to escape. He allows him to go, and John asks him to keep Paul, as well as providing him some part of the treasure to rebuild the Benbow Inn, believing Matthew will "rattle the stars". Amelia offers Matthew a recommendation to Interstellar Academy before he returns to the spaceport to reunite with his mother. Sometime later, a party is hosted at the rebuilt inn; Junior and Amelia have married and had children of their own, and Matthew has become a military cadet. Matthew looks into the skies and sees an image of Patrick in the clouds. Cast * Vincent Martella as Matthew Bone, a bone adolescent pining for adventure. * Dave Foley as Stuart Junior, an anthropomorphic Jack Russell and astronomer. * Jada Pinkett Smith as Captain Kate, an anthropomorphic blue cat and the captain of the AML Legacy. * Scott Bakula as R.O.B, a robot who literally "lost his mind"; abandoned on Cash Planet by Captain Flint. * Mike Hagerty as Patrick Hanks, a cyborg who leads the mutiny on the AML Legacy. * Ned Beatty as Mr. Lock, Captain Kate's first mate. * Cameron Diaz as Terrie Bone, Matthew Bones' mother who runs the Benbow Inn. * Andy Nyman as Paul, a small creature that can Paul into any form. * James Franco as Hacker, vicious spider-/crab-like crewman on the AML Legacy. He is a rough analogue to Israel Hands in Cash Island. * Jim Carrey as Calvin Nicker, a pig who owned the map to Cash Planet. * Tony Jay as the Narrator. Additional Voices * Cliff Robertson as Onus. * Joe Manganiello as Legs. * Jason Segel as Grewnge / Police Robot 2. * Tom McGrath as Robot on ladder / Mr. Know. * Daran Norris as Turnbuckle / Police Robot 1. Category:Films